Shine A Light
by Atenais
Summary: G-Dragon finalmente tem a oportunidade de mostrar seu trabalho num show solo. Mas suas escolhas artísticas podem ter consequências imprevisíveis e não totalmente desejadas . This is about: GTOP, Big Bang, G-Dragon, TOP, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun.


**Title:** Shine A Light

**Rating:** PG13

**Length:** 2 partes

**Pairings:** GTOP (SeungHyun/JiYong)

**Genre:** Real Person Fiction, Fanon

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, estes personagens não me pertencem. Mas a história, certamente, é fruto da minha imaginação.

**A/N:** esta é a segunda fic yaoi que eu escrevo por conta própria. Desta vez, por ter dado um passo adiante, me sinto um pouco mais temerosa. Aviso aos meus dongsengs mais jovens que evitem sua leitura, ou ao menos da sua parte final, por ter conteúdo, digamos, um pouco mais ousado.

Dedico esta história à minha querida amiga Boo. Espero que esteja à sua altura.

**Shine A Light**

**I - In The Darkness**

O ruído da platéia era ensurdecedor, os fãs gritavam a plenos pulmões e a cada performance o barulho parecia aumentar, se possível, a níveis imagináveis.

No backstage, a movimentação de pessoas lembrava um formigueiro em plena atividade: membros do staff corriam de um lado outro; artistas convidados, esperando seu momento de entrar no palco, alguns acostumados com o zumzumzum, outros nervosos chamavam maquiadores ou se concentravam em pequenos detalhes da roupa para aplacar a própria ansiedade; convidados, amigos e parentes do artista esticavam a cabeça em busca de uma melhor visão do palco; e até mesmo os seguranças, com seu ar altaneiro e fones de ouvido pareciam contaminados com a eletricidade e nervosismo do ambiente. Na sala de espera cinco pessoas descansavam nos sofás espalhados.

-Ai, estou exausta! Exclamou uma jovem, antes de dar uma dentada em uma fruta. Ela olhava com olhos brilhantes as pessoas à sua, analisando o rosto de cada um. – O que acontece com vocês, por que estas caras?

-O hyung disse que não vai entrar. Respondeu, mal-humorado, um jovem de cabelos pretos. – E eu não sei por que nós não podemos... Continuou.

O moreno de cabelos claros rolou os olhos pra cima e não acrescentou nenhum comentário, enquanto o mais baixo dos três apenas passou um lenço sobre o rosto, limpando o suor que refletia a luz fosforescente da sala.

-Nós nos preparamos tanto pra isto, seria realmente uma pena não entrar lá. Afinal o hyung está nos esperando e ele certamente vai ficar decepcionado, e as fãs... – Continuou o de cabelos pretos, no seu queixume sem fim.

Uma outra jovem, que vestia um casaco por sobre um collant, e permanecia atenta à conversa, do sofá onde estava, olhava da companheira mais velha ao rapaz mais novo, com a expressão de quem tentava entender. –Ele disse que não vai mesmo entrar???

-Na verdade, ele já foi embora! Respondeu o jovem de cabelos claros.

-Ah, será mesmo uma pena... Suspirava o de cabelos escuros.

O rapaz mais baixo apenas encolheu os ombros e a jovem que comia a fruta, deu uma última dentada antes de sacar um celular e dizer animadamente: -Então vamos tirar umas fotos!!!

*****

A assistente, com a prancheta na mão, esperava na saída dos bastidores. O cenho franzido, uma gota de suor escorria sobre a testa, ter sido escolhida pra dar a notícia, ela nem acreditava na própria sorte, pensava com irritação. Após as luzes no palco se apagarem o lugar se encheu de gente. Os dançarinos vinham arfando, sem dizer uma palavra já estendiam as mãos em busca de toalhas e garrafinhas d'água. No meio da confusão as pessoas abriram espaço e o jovem de moicano entrou arquejante. A assistente se adiantou até ele, não havia outro modo.

-Eles não vão entrar.

-O que...? Ele cuspiu a palavra, ainda sem entender o significado da frase dela.

-Os membros, os membros, eles não vai entrar! Ela repetiu nervosa.

-Mas que demônios! O que está acontecendo aqui...? E sem esperar pela resposta da mulher saiu pisando duro até os camarins.

A sala, que momento, estava cheia e tão logo ele entrou, todas as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção, alguns deixaram escapar exclamações de espanto e surpresa. Surpresa que não era compartilhada por três pessoas ali, que entenderam o meneio de cabeça de seu líder e apenas o seguiram para fora, até um dos corredores laterais, cheios de fios, numa das paredes montanhas de equipamento de som estavam empilhadas.

-O que aconteceu? Ele perguntou ríspido.

O de cabelos claros olhou para o mais baixo, esperando que este explicasse o ocorrido, mas o mais jovem se antecipou.

-Hyung, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é mesmo uma pena, eu acho que será muito ruim se nós não entrarmos. As fãs ficarão desoladas e... Bem, o TOP-shi entrou furioso lá no camarim, ele apenas disse que estava indo embora e foi. E eu tenho certeza que todos ficarão decepcionados...

O líder levantou as mãos de maneira que o outro interrompesse o que estava falando e olhou para o mais baixo. –O que aconteceu, YongBae? A despeito da voz baixa, seu olhar estava furioso.

-Sinto muito, Ji, simplificando o que o Seung Ri disse, foi isto mesmo. Ele apenas entrou no camarim, disse que não se apresentaria, pegou as coisas dele e foi embora.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu, Dae? Perguntou para o de cabelos mais claros.

-Eu fui atrás dele, Ji Yong-hyung, mas ele apenas pegou um táxi e não me explicou nada. Dae Sung respondeu, quase se desculpando.

Um dos membros do staff correu até eles esbaforido. –G-Dragon-shi, não há tempo, tem que entrar agora, G-Dragon-shi.

Ji Yong olhou para os outros, suspirou e voltou-se para o rapaz que o esperava ansioso. –Estou indo. Vamos!

-E os outros, G-Dragon-shi? Perguntou o outro, confuso.

-Eu vou sozinho. O rapaz ficou plantado no mesmo lugar, sem nenhuma outra reação, senão a de abrir a boca sem emitir nenhum som. Os outros três trocaram olhares e apenas observaram Ji Yong se dirigindo para o palco escuro. Alguns segundos depois as luzes estouraram repentinamente, iluminando todo o cenário, enquanto a multidão gritava em êxtase.

*****

Sábado à noite, o trânsito de Seul dava sinais da animação do fim de semana. A despeito do frio - o relógio eletrônico, que ficava no canteiro principal que separava as avenidas, marcava 10 graus negativos – as ruas estavam cheias. Pessoas caminhando pelas calçadas, carros passando uns pelos outros, gente que ia para algum ponto determinado, gente que andava à esmo, grupos de amigos rindo, senhoras com sacolas presentes, casais, que aproveitavam o frio para andarem mais próximos, homens em trajes informais, provavelmente indo tomar alguma dose de soju com os companheiros. Em algumas partes da cidade, principalmente na zona comercial, as luzes de Natal já eram visíveis, a cidade desperta e ativa no frio do inverno pululava de vida.

O táxi seguia pela avenida, o lusco-fusco das luzes lá fora, iluminavam o interior do veículo, para logo em seguida engolfá-lo na escuridão, no segundo seguinte o iluminavam, e no outro novamente a escuridão. No entanto, isto não parecia despertar nenhum interesse do homem sentado no banco de trás, que se mantinha estático, olhando o exterior sem realmente se fixar em nada. O taxista parecia francamente curioso com aquele personagem excêntrico, e vez ou outra lhe lançava olhares pelo vidro retrovisor. Afinal, não todos os dias ele tinha um passageiro tão aposto como aquele: era um homem alto, vestindo um sobretudo escuro sobre a roupa, que certamente deveria ser cara, uma vasta cabeleira negra que caía sobre o rosto, que era encoberto por óculos escuros. Puxa, e se fosse um artista? Ele não tomara o táxi na saída de um show? E quem usava óculos escuros numa noite fria desta??? Após estas breves conclusões o taxista perguntou mais uma vez. –E então, senhor, já sabe para onde vai?

O homem pareceu finalmente despertar de seu transe e se dirigiu ao motorista. –Me desculpe, ahjushi. E após pensar alguns segundos passou-lhe o endereço de casa. Não da casa que ele dividia com os outros, mas de sua própria casa, a casa de seus pais.

O motorista então tomou uma rota que os levava para longe do centro da cidade, em direção a um dos bairros mais tranqüilos da capital coreana. Após deixá-lo em frente a uma confortável casa de dois pavimentos, o taxista se preparou para dar a partida, não sem antes hesitar cinco segundos sobre se perguntava ao desconhecido sobre sua verdadeira identidade. Mas ora, se tratava de um passageiro, e quem quer que diabos fosse, continuaria sendo um desconhecido pra ele. Já mais conformado com esta idéia o motorista apenas seguiu adiante.

Ele olhou pra casa às escuras. O fato de seus pais e sua irmã mais velha estarem viajando foi um dos fatores que o fizeram decidir-se por vir pra casa. Ele procurou dentro da bolsa o molho de chaves, sabendo que teria sua própria cópia da chave que abriria a casa paternal. Entrando pelo pequeno corredor, ele deixou os sapatos no armário, junto à parede e procurou o interruptor, iluminando a sala. Deixou a bolsa cuidadosamente sobre um dos sofás, em seguida tirou o sobretudo, pendurando-o no gancho junto à parede. Ele repetia estes movimentos, de maneira automática, desde criança, quando sua mãe lhe ensinara a importância da disciplina. Esta era uma das muitas características que ele herdara da própria mãe: disciplina, organização e um alto senso de responsabilidade. Ele caminhou, em pantufas até a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de água, e, após despejar o líquido até encher o copo, tomou todo seu conteúdo engasgando em seguida. Ele se controlou, numa fração de segundos, para não estilhaçar o copo contra a pia. Após tossir forte, ele obedientemente lavou o copo, retornando-o para o armário, guardou o vidro de água na geladeira e voltou para a sala, apagando as luzes no caminho. Ele se deixou cair no sofá, esticando-se sobre ele, levemente desconfortável, já que o móvel era pequeno demais. Fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas com as duas mãos. Parecia querer apagar alguma imagem indesejável que insistia em aparecer em sua mente. Deixou-se ficar ali escuridão, que não lhe despertava sono, pensando e pensando.

*****

A platéia estava totalmente hipnotizada. O cantor dominava incontestavelmente, os dançarinos, à sua volta, seguiam-lhe o ritmo e os passos; esta única pessoa atraia todas as atenções, não só dos fãs, mas de cada pessoa presente naquele concerto. Os olhares simplesmente não podiam se desviar dele, enquanto a canção chegava a seu ponto máximo. Ele se separou dos demais dançarinos e se dirigiu a certo ponto do cenário, desvencilhando-se da jaqueta, no caminho.

Dos bastidores ele, assim como os demais, o seguia fascinado, absorvendo cada movimento seu, sentindo o rosto arder em expectativa. Uma enorme cama foi alçada do teto, e uma dançarina se movimentou na frente dele, os dois corpos se aproximaram num frenesi, enquanto ao fundo, se misturando à música original se ouvia claramente o barulho de respirações entrecortadas. A voz do cantor se ouvia ao fundo, baixa, certamente prejudicada pelos movimentos de dança e pela interação com a dançarina, que num repente envolveu-lhe a cintura com as próprias pernas. Ele tomou uma de suas coxas e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela; a audiência, que antes gritava espantada, agora estava muda, todos os queixos, de quem quer que fosse, caídos em sinal de surpresa e estupefação. Ele sentiu o sangue circular mais forte e foi tomado por uma sensação urgente de raiva e ciúme e, antes mesmo que ele pudesse negar, seu corpo também reagiu, excitado. Ele não desviou os olhos, nem mesmo quando o cantor afundou o rosto no pescoço da dançarina, as mãos dela deslizando pelo corpo dele. Ele deveria achar aquilo normal, aquilo não era muito diferente de outras apresentações, mas, mas... Ele engoliu em seco. Aquilo, definitivamente, era muito diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eles já tivessem feito! Ele parecia totalmente entregue àquilo, parecia estar desfrutando! Demônios!

A luz foi diminuindo até apagar-se totalmente. Ele virou-se e caminhou, pisando duro até o camarim. Yong Bae, que o seguia apenas o fitou ansioso quando percebeu sua expressão carrancuda. –Vou embora.

-Como assim, você vai embora? Embora pra onde? Nós ainda nos apresentamos e... Mas foi silenciado com um gesto do outro. Então Yong Bae correu até Dae Sung, puxando-o pelo braço. –Dae Sung-ah o TOP-hyung disse que vai embora. Antes que Dae Sung perguntasse qualquer coisa Yong Bae apenas o empurrou. –Vá lá falar com ele, vá impedi-lo!

Dae apenas teve tempo de seguir o homem que deixava apressadamente os camarins, antes dele sumir no tumulto, que era o backstage de um show em pleno acontecimento.

-Yong Bae-hyung, o que aconteceu? Puxa, você viu a apresentação do hyung agora mesmo? Eu quase não podia acreditar! Ele não contou nada disse pra gente, não disse que dançaria assim com a Aimeé-nuna. Falava o outro num misto de empolgação e espanto.

-TOP-hyung foi embora. Disse Yong Bae simplesmente.

-Ma-mas como foi embora? Gaguejou o outro.

-Simples, ele pegou as coisas dele e foi em-bo-ra.

Seung Ri arregalou os olhos, finalmente sem palavras.

*****

Ele acordou sobressaltado com o barulho irritante da campainha. Levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo dores, não deveria ter adormecido neste sofá tão pequeno. Olhou o relógio de pulso, clicando no botão que iluminava o mostrador, três horas da manhã. triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! A campainha voltou a gritar. Que merda! Quem poderia ser a estas horas? Será que seus pais voltaram de viagem? Mas eles não tocariam a campainha da própria casa! Ele levantou-se irritado e dirigiu-se rapidamente até a porta. A figura, lá fora, não esperou convite para entrar. Caminhou direto até a sala, após desfazer-se dos próprios sapatos. Seung Hyun sentiu a própria irritação aumentar, fechou a porta e seguiu o outro.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

O outro fez uma careta antes de responder. –Pra que outro lugar no mundo você sempre corre quando acontece qualquer coisa?! Pelo amor de deus, como se eu não o conhecesse o suficiente! Ele respondeu alterado. – E por que demônios você me deixou lá sozinho?! Por que você fez aquilo comigo? Na última sentença ele deixou transparecer, por uma fração de segundos, um tom de queixa, mas Seung Hyun não conseguia ver seu rosto, na escuridão da sala. Então não soube se imaginara aquilo ou se o outro demonstrara sinal de mágoa. –Como pôde me humilhar daquele jeito na frente de todos? Ah, então ele só se preocupava com o próprio orgulho. Esta constatação encheu Seung Hyun de raiva. Ele respirou fundo, controlando a própria voz, para que esta soasse o mais calma e fria possível. –Eu fui embora por que eu quis. Simples assim. E se você está tão preocupado por que só veio me procurar 5 horas depois do seu precioso show?

Ji Yong não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo, ele tremeu, apertando os próprios punhos, sua vontade era esmurrar o homem à sua frente. –Você, a única pessoa que eu realmente queria que estivesse lá, que deveria me apoiar até o fim, você simplesmente foi embora. Ah! Eu ainda não posso acreditar nisto. Se eu viesse até você naquele momento você pode ter certeza que seria pra esmurrar esta sua cara. Ele começou então a andar pela sala. A parca claridade da noite permitindo que Seung Hyun seguisse as sombras de seu corpo em movimento, atônito. Até que Ji Yong se aproximou do sofá e sentou pesadamente, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda arrepiados pelo spray. Ele riu, mas o som desta risada estava carregado de amargura. –Foi embora por que quis!

Um nó começou a se formar no estômago de Seung Hyun, ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar, os olhos fixos em Ji Yong. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando analisar os próprios sentimentos, tentando apreender algo da raiva que sentira mais cedo, infelizmente, sem sucesso. Ele começava a se sentir miserável. Sentimento que se intensificou quando ele viu o outro se inclinar sobre o próprio corpo, tomando o rosto nas mãos. Por deus, ele não estava chorando! Estava?

Ao ouvir os soluços abafados de Ji Yong uma mola invisível impulsionou o corpo de Seung Hyun para frente, ele se aproximou lentamente do sofá e se ajoelhou ao lado de Ji Yong. –Ji, eu... Eu sinto muito. Ele não sabia ainda se lamentava o que havia feito, no entanto, queria desesperadamente deter as lágrimas do outro. Suspendeu a mão, hesitando em tocar o homem à sua frente, seus sentimentos tão confusos que não conseguia coordenar as próprias ações. Finalmente, pousou a mão de leve no braço do outro, tomando seu pulso e tentando puxá-lo de leve. –Ji, por favor, não chore. O outro não fez menção em resistir ao seu toque, mas também não disse nada, e nem sequer olhou na direção de Seung Hyun. Alguns minutos se passaram, até não haver qualquer sinal de choro. Seung Hyun sentia queimar a própria pele onde o braço do outro tocava, ele estava indeciso sobre o que fazer, perante a inatividade de Ji Yong. Não sabia o que falar, nem ele mesmo encontrava justificativa do próprio ato, a não ser, e agora ele via isto claramente, seu próprio egoísmo e ciúme.

Ele soltou o pulso de Ji Yong, suspirou forte e levantou-se do sofá. –Ji Yong, eu fiquei com ciúme. Ele admitiu envergonhado. O outro pareceu despertar de seu estupor e olhou espantado pra Seung Hyun. –Mas que diabos...? Você ficou com ciúme? Ele abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça. –De que demônios este imbecil ficou com ciúmes? Ele falou alto, mais pra si mesmo que para o outro. E levantou-se encarando o outro. –Você pode me explicar que raio de ciúme é este que te fez me abandonar lá sozinho? Tem idéia de como eu me senti quando o Seung Ri, que raios - logo o Seung Ri! - me disse que você tinha ido embora? Seung Hyun se sentiu totalmente envergonhado, e não conseguia sustentar o olhar do outro, mesmo na escuridão. –Eu fiquei com ciúmes de você com a Aimeé. Ele finalmente confessou.

-Mas que porra! Você ficou com ciúmes daquela performance??? Ji Yong quase não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Ao escutar estas palavras ditas em voz alta Seung Hyun se deu conta da tolice de seus sentimentos, de sua insegurança e, pior, de seu egoísmo. Agora via claramente que se deixara levar por um sentimento mesquinho, ele, que se supunha tão controlado, tão racional, agira de maneira imperdoável. Ele estava atônito com esta constatação. E a vergonha parecia infiltrar-se por todo seu corpo, que recuou alguns passos indo cair na pequena poltrona de um lugar, que havia na sala. Agora Ji Yung já não parecia o ser frágil que estivera chorando há apenas alguns minutos, parecia uma entidade mitológica, um juiz, trazendo consigo a espada e a balança, e Seung não tinha certeza se seu coração passaria no teste, afinal, ele não estava pesado com a culpa pelo que fizera?

A vida não deixa de ser irônica. Ji Yong agora observava Seung Hyun sentado, com a cabeça baixa. Não, ele não chorava, mas suas mãos tremiam visivelmente. Quantos minutos os dois estiveram nesta posição? Nenhum deles sabia, e o relógio na cozinha tiquetaqueava monotonamente. O mais jovem, então, sentou-se no sofá grande, eles não se olhavam, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Não estamos salvos de nossos pensamentos ou de nossas sensações. Não são raras às vezes em que somos surpreendidos por certos sentimentos alheios ao nosso caráter ou a nossa própria criação. As pessoas mais bondosas já foram surpreendidas com sentimentos de inveja e cobiça, e os piores assassinos já sentiram compaixão por suas vítimas. O interior de cada ser humano é um caldeirão complexo de sentimentos ferventes e pensamentos furiosos, e esta combinação mágica que nos torna seres interessantes. Portanto, certos pensamentos não devem ser divididos ou mesmo externados, a única maneira de nos protegermos e de evitamos magoar àqueles que amamos.

Ji Yong neste momento já não sentia raiva de Seung Hyun. Na verdade, ele não sentia nada. Passara da tristeza à raiva e desta à perplexidade e neste momento ele se encontrava esgotado. Seung Hyun sentia vergonha.

-Porque você sentiu ciúmes? A voz de Ji Yung quebrou o largo período de silêncio. Em sua pergunta não havia acusação, nem mesmo raiva, talvez uma curiosidade meio indiferente.

Seung Hyun olhou para o outro longamente antes de responder. –Eu sei que é uma tolice e não vou ficar me desculpando, quando eu mesmo sei que é inútil. Ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar. Não sei como fazê-lo entender o que senti quando o vi lá com Aimeé quando nem eu mesmo entendo. É que, bem, tudo o que temos tem que ficar nas sombras, eu não posso falar disto com ninguém e isto é tão frustrante. Eu nem mesmo posso tocá-lo quando sinto vontade, temos que ser vigilantes todo o tempo e então você está lá, com uma mulher, e aquilo parece tão certo! Você pode imaginar o que eu senti quando eu mesmo achei que aquilo estava certo?! Como se eu me desse conta de que o nosso é algo errado, como se, de alguma maneira, eu soubesse que o que nós temos não tem nenhum futuro! Não foi ciúme da Aimeé, e sim o sentimento que aquilo despertou... E ao dizer esta última sentença sua voz se quebrou num sussurro.

Ji Yong teve raiva de si mesmo por compreender perfeitamente o que o outro dizia. A verdade é que ver o companheiro de banda, sempre tão seguro de si, fragilizado daquela maneira movia alguma corda invisível de sua própria sensibilidade. Era simplesmente impossível não enternecer-se com a visão daquele homem alto e belo à sua frente reduzido à sussurros quebrados. Seung Hyun nunca sentia ciúmes, nunca reclamava de suas loucuras e caprichos, sempre fora irritantemente perfeito, a ponto de incomodar Ji Yong, e agora ele confessava uma fraqueza de maneira tão direta, sem meias verdades ou justificativas. Como não se abalar por isto, droga!

A última coisa que Seung Hyun esperava foi justamente a que aconteceu. Sentado, de cabeça baixa, ele viu Ji Yong se ajoelhar à sua frente, tomar seu rosto nas mãos e beijá-lo profundamente. –Por quê? Perguntou aturdido, assim que seus lábios se separaram. –Por que eu te amo, seu idiota! Então Ji Yong o beijou novamente, puxando-o para si. Seung Hyun escorregou do sofá, ajoelhando-se à frente do outro, os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, ainda não ousando fazer qualquer outro movimento, que não fosse corresponder ao beijo. Ji Yong não pensou no que estava fazendo, ele simplesmente seguiu um impulso. Não restavam palavras a serem ditas e ele precisava tocar o outro, sem nenhum plano sobre o que estava fazendo, apenas o desejo, não inteiramente claro, de mostrar a Seung Hyun que ele compreendia seus sentimentos e que estes medos eram infundados. Como a relação que eles tinham poderia não ser uma coisa certa? Se esta era a única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza no mundo. Pensar isto o afligia de tal modo que ele envolveu os braços ao redor do outro, apertando-o até à dor. Não se entregando à qualquer desejo sensual, ele apenas extravasava seus próprios medos, como se desta maneira ele pudesse apreender este momento, como se pudesse afirmar que eles se pertenciam. Seung Hyun sentiu a urgência no abraço de Ji Yong e tomou os braços do outro se afastando um pouco. –Ei, eu também te amo. Eles se olharam sem se ver claramente, devido à escuridão. As mãos de Seung Hyun deslizaram pelos braços do mais jovem até que suas mãos se entrelaçaram, ele apertou firmemente a mão do outro, imprimindo-lhe segurança. Ele voltara a ser o velho Seung Hyun. E já não tinha mais medo.

Ainda de mãos dadas ele inclinou sua cabeça até alcançar os lábios de Ji Yong. Eles já não precisavam provar nada. Seung Hyun mantinha os olhos bem abertos, observando à parca claridade, Ji Yong de olhos cerrados estava entregue ao momento. O mais velho tocou os lábios do homem à sua frente com a ponta da língua, apenas provando, o outro esperava. Pequenos beijos ao redor da boca, nenhum movimento brusco, ele beijou toda a extensão do seu maxilar, subindo até sua orelha, seus dentes capturaram delicadamente apenas o lóbulo, ainda apenas provando. Lentamente ele começou a circular sua língua em volta da carne macia e Ji Yong deixou escapar um suspiro. Sem soltar suas mãos e sem se aproximar mais do que apenas o necessário, Seung voltou aos seus lábios. A boca de Ji Yong era uma fruta desejável e Seung Hyun gostaria de prová-la com propriedade. Ele tomou o lábio inferior de Ji Yong entre os seus, mordendo, até que o outro exclamasse de dor, então aproveitou a oportunidade e deslizou a língua pela boca do outro, tateando, cada vez mais voluptuosamente, até que suas línguas se encontrassem, se reconhecendo e se entregando ao primeiro beijo lascivo da noite. Suas bocas se devoravam, as mãos de Ji Yong tremiam e ele tentava se soltar, sem que o outro permitisse; eles se torturariam até que não fosse mais suportável. O mais jovem abandonou a boca do outro, ele não seria subjugado desta maneira, seus lábios voaram até o pescoço do outro, ele também gostaria de provocar. Seu corpo, instintivamente, forçava para frente, procurando um contato, que não era permitido. Ainda. Ele depositava beijos aleatórios no pescoço de Seung Hyun, e mordia e lambia e chupava totalmente inflamado pelo próprio desejo, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas na carne suave do outro.

Os dois respiravam pesadamente, o ar entrando com dificuldade nos pulmões, o coração acelerado, o sangue correndo vigorosamente. Eles eram dois jovens homens e seus corpos respondiam a todas aquelas provocações. –Mas que diabos...! Seung Hyun praguejou antes de soltar as mãos de Ji Yong e se lançar ao outro vorazmente. Como que comandadas por um dispositivo comum, as mãos deles procuraram o corpo do outro, se imiscuindo por sob a roupa, procurando a pele, as mãos de Ji Yong deslizando por toda a extensão das costas de Seung Hyun, apertando, acariciando, enquanto as deste puxavam o outro para si com sofreguidão. Seus corpos num delicioso atrito, lábios que se reconheciam, carícias que eram generosamente trocadas. Mas eles queriam mais.

Ji Yong, num movimento brusco, puxou a camiseta de Seung Hyun, tirando-a por sua cabeça, e tão logo o peito do outro foi exposto ao frio ar Ji Yong se inclinou depositando beijos atordoantes onde seus lábios alcançavam. Eles sentiam como se houvessem voltado ao passado, como àquela primeira vez em que estiveram juntos pela primeira vez, onde tudo era tão estranho, tão urgente e tão desejável. Sentiam-se novamente desajeitados e novamente sedentos da carne um do outro, como se o desejo fosse uma coisa maior que eles. Como se o desejo não fosse mais uma coisa sólida e conhecida, e sim estivesse impregnado de todos os sentimentos que os sufocavam neste momento, amor, medo, raiva, ternura, tudo misturado num único e violento impulso, que era o de se possuírem, não apenas fisicamente, mas de maneira completa. Ah, o ser humano é mesmo tolo, tão ávido e tão incapaz de externar seus próprios anseios, tomando as coisas violentamente, como se pudesse imprimir sua vontade. No entanto, a filosofia inexistia neste momento, os pensamentos, quando se faziam minimamente compreensíveis, giravam em torto de seus desejos ancestrais de posse, se materializavam em figuras ininteligíveis e eróticas, que apenas potencializavam as sensações vividas neste instante.

Seung Hyun ajudou Ji Yong com suas próprias roupas, eles riam da própria tolice e desordem ao despir um ao outro, mas nunca sem perder o foco, nunca sem que seus olhos não brilhassem de expectativa. Apesar da aparente confusão, eles se conheciam, sabiam o que fazer, sabiam onde se tocar, sabiam o que dava prazer ao outro. E os longos suspiros, as palavras entrecortadas pela respiração abafada e difícil eram combustível que os animavam à ir em frente. Na penumbra, a visão destes corpos nus e entregues ao próprio prazer era ao mesmo tempo crua e bela, por que existe beleza nas verdades absolutas e simples. –Hyun... A palavra escapou de seus lábios e os dois tatearam no escuro até alcançar o grande sofá, que não era largo o suficiente para aninhar os dois corpos alinhados, todavia isto não era realmente um problema. Seung Hyun cobriu Ji Yong com o próprio corpo, sem suavidade, esmagando o outro que não reclamava, por que certos prazeres são apreciados somente quando há dor. E a dor da entrega era tão doce e atordoante quanto a dor da conquista, principalmente quando não pairam dúvidas sobre os sentimentos. Seung Hyun beijou Ji Yong furiosamente, apaixonadamente, as mãos que se tocavam os preparavam para percorrer um caminho mais desejável, que os cegaria no final. Os sons que escapavam de suas gargantas enchiam toda a sala. Ao longe o barulho de uma sirene, lá fora a noite engolia a cidade, na cozinha o relógio continuava seu tique-taque monótono. E na sala... Ah, na sala, duas criaturas se amavam e só.

*****

Cortinas de voil deixavam a claridade do dia iluminar o quarto suavemente. Não era preciso esticar os braços para perceber que estava sozinho na sua cama de solteiro, mas os lençóis amarfanhados eram prova de que alguém estivera ali. Ele esfregou os olhos antes de se sentar. Ao espreguiçar-se sentiu uma dor nas costas, a mão direita alcançando instintivamente o local da dor. Ah! Ele o arranhara ali. Este único pensamento levou-o à noite anterior e ele lembrou-se por que estava no seu antigo quarto de solteiro na casa de seus pais. E o motivo enchia-o de satisfação e deixava-o cheio de bom humor.

No pequeno criado, onde se equilibravam três figure actions, ele encontrou um pequeno papel dobrado. Ao alcançar o bilhete e ler o conteúdo sua testa franziu. Seung Hyun empurrou os lençóis e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Na cama o bilhete de Ji Yong, que jazia abandonado, dizia simplesmente "temos que conversar".

To be continued...


End file.
